Tiffany is a farmer. She plants $4$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $12$ carrots. How many carrots did Tiffany plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of carrots that Tiffany planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of carrots} \times 12\text{ carrots per row}$ $4\text{ rows of carrots} \times 12\text{ carrots per row} = 48$ carrots